


The Coronation

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Although it's not part of that series, Other, Uses characters from 'Welcome to the Isle'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: What if more VKs were brought to Auradon before the coronation? What if Isle life was worse? What if Maleficent had back up?





	The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a bit rushed.

Mal knew they were doomed the moment Maleficent appeared, she knew they would likely die when the second person appeared behind her, she knew exactly who he was the moment Alfa froze.

“I’m back!” Her mother sang; Mal held her breath when Alfa stood slightly in front of her. Her mother’s smirk immediately turned into a hatred-filled scowl.

“You.” She snarled at Alfa.

“Yeah, you couldn’t get rid of me that easily.” The young wolf taunted, Mal sighed, sometimes she wished Alfa wasn’t so fearless.

“Omega.” The feral grin on the man’s face sent shivers down the Auradonians’ spines.

“Father.” Alfa growled, she once feared this man, she would never have thought about standing against him, but here they were.

“Mal?” Ben didn’t understand what was going on, but the stare downs taking place made him think that this wasn’t just about the wand anymore.

“You disobey me by not handing that wand to me, and now I see that you chose to keep that mongrel around.” Alfa almost flinched at that, the woman before them knew nothing of her cousins, and she wouldn’t allow her to.

“Alfa has never given me a reason to watch me back in her presence, unlike you.” The Auradonians gasped at that, a mother should protect her child, not cause the child to fear them.

“She committed treason.” The VKs stiffened, it was no secret that Maleficent was the Isle’s queen, and it was no secret that Alfa had fought her before.

“I stopped you from committing murder.” The fact that Alfa had moved directly between the mother and daughter told the Auradonians all they needed to know.

“Omega, you will stop this foolishness at once.” The girl’s father roared.

“You have no control over me father.” Alfa snarled.

“You are my kin.” The man yelled.

“Not anymore, I haven’t been for three years.” That was a harsh blow, the Auradonians watched as the feral grin turned into a primal scowl.

“So be it.” The man transformed, his body rippled until a seven-foot black wolf stood in his place, blood red eyes locked on Alfa’s form.

“Mal, now!” Alfa yelled, a burst of green flame launched at Worriz’s face, the wolf shook his head to clear his vision, when he looked up a six-foot white wolf stood in his daughter’s place, cobalt blue eyes shone with electricity.

“Of course, Alfa’s mother was an elemental mage; it only makes sense that Alfa would have her power as well as her father’s.” The VKs smiled at Evie’s explanation while the Fairy Godmother watched on in amazement, if that was true then the girl was probably one of the most powerful magic users, just behind the Gods and Demigods.

“Give him hell Alfa!” Shane shouted to his girlfriend, the white wolf nodded and charged at Worriz. The black wolf howled and raised his arms, catching Alfa by her shoulders; he quickly dug his claws into her flesh triggering a low growl. Alfa swung her head forward and clamped her jaw around her father’s neck, she knew it wouldn’t kill him, the black wolf howled and threw Alfa back, she staggered slightly but soon regained her balance. A burst of green smoke distracted the wolves from their fight.

“Oh no.” Jay murmured as a large dragon took Maleficent’s place, the beast roared before sending a flame burst in Alfa’s direction, the wolf barely avoiding it. Worriz howled and charged at his daughter, locking his jaws over the wound in her shoulder.

“We have to do something.” Shane yelled, he didn’t know what to do, his girlfriend was fighting two of the most powerful villains in the land and he couldn’t help her. Another patch of green smoke appeared as Mal, in dragon form, joined the fight. The fight was a blur of fire and blood and it was clear that Alfa and Mal were losing strength; finally, Alfa was flung across the chamber and showed no signs of getting up.

“NO!” Everyone yelled when Worriz charged, Alfa had started to struggle to her feet and Mal was now engaged in aerial combat with her mother, no-one could stop him, Shane closed his eyes, he couldn’t watch what was about to happen. A bright light appeared and everyone watched on as a woman, who held a striking resemblance to Alfa, appeared.

“Worriz, that is enough.” The stern tone of the voice halted the wolf, who reverted to his human form.

“Val?” The man slumped to his knees.

“Yes, I do not expect you understand why I left, but know that I am very disappointed in you.” The man lowered his gaze.

“M-mom?” A voice rasped out, Val gasped when she saw the state her child was in, blood seeping from her shoulders and the girl seemed unable to stand.

“Yes, you have grown so much.” The woman approached her child and pulled the teen into her arms.

“Not his fault.” Alfa gestured to her father; that was when Val noticed it; a mass of black had stained his veins. Val raised a hand and the crowd watched on as the veins faded, Worriz’s eyes snapped open, now a crystal blue.

“Val? Alfa?” The man ran to his family and held his girls in his arms.

“Dad?” Alfa didn’t dare believe that this was real.

“I am so sorry, for everything.” Alfa wrapped her arms around him, she knew the illness was affecting him from the moment the first punch was landed on her jaw.

“Aaw, how sweet.” Maleficent taunted before diving at the happy family.

“You shall not harm my daughter, or my wife.” Worriz roared as his wolf form once again took over.

“Dad!” Alfa yelled, her own wolf form gaining control as she ran after him, electricity surging around her body. Mal finally transformed back, noticing her mother’s attention was no longer on her.

“Mal, they’re not strong enough.” Shane blurted in a panic. Mal locked her eyes on Alfa and focused, a green light surrounded her friend and everyone froze at the wolf’s new appearance:

White and blue dragon wings extended from her back and four horns sprouted from her head, her body had become armour formed from thick fur and scale plating. A burst of blue flame launched from Alfa’s mouth, surrounding Maleficent. Mal watched as her mother fell and a cloud of green smoke surrounded her, Mal’s heart stopped at what she saw.

“Mom?” Brown wings extended from her mother’s back and her black clothing had taken on similar hues.

“Mal!” Maleficent yelled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“What just happened?” Ben turned to Evie.

“Alfa just cleansed the evil from Maleficent’s heart.” Everyone watched on as the rune under Alfa’s eye glowed, the wolf dropped to the floor and allowed sleep to claim her.


End file.
